Doom of Dark Power to the Watterson
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: The dark power of L-Drago returns, and it has a new owner: Richard Watterson. Day to day, its powers grow immensely, and Gumball decided to ask Tsubasa for help. Will they ever exorcise it out of Richard?
1. Chapter 1 Dark side of the Fat Watterson

**Well, back with my new crossover story, "Doom of the Dark Power to the Watterson" This is the first to prominently feature Richard and Tsubasa.**

**Well, enjoy the crossover story.**

**Chapter 1- Dark Side of the Fat Watterson**

In the town of Elmore, everything is antopomorphic excluding humans. And it includes an antopomorphic blue cat named Gumball Watterson. He befriends Ginga since Ginga asks him to join him defeat Nemesis and its ultimate dark power.

But, dark power will not just occur to Nemesis only; it also happens to Tsubasa. He got consumed by the dark power of L-Drago. And that's is the story; the dark power will flew to Richard.

**At the 'dead graveyard' of dark powers...**

The spirit of L-Drago's dark power, apperantly a black-purplish sphere, flew to the air and it will find a new owner, who is currently having an intense amount of hatred and anger. It goes around Elmore, which suddenly hears an intense amount of anger and hatred.

At the Wattersons' home, Richard has just apperantly lost a game with Mr. Robinson or Gaylord, which enraged him with so much anger. He is just only thinking of winning and winning, until he really lost the game.

"Why I can't win with Mr. Robinson!" Richard says in anger, for the first time. Suddenly, he spots the sunny day turns very cloudy, and his anger went into a pure fear.

He also spots a sphere, which is the dark power of L-Drago is actually finding him. "What is that?" Richard says in a true fear. "You apperantly have an intense amount of hatred, don't you?" The dark power turns into Richard's form and grinned."Yes, I am having an intense amount of hatred, of losing to Mr. Robinson!" Richard says angrily.

"Great, I have a new body to stay... now." The dark power says in a creepy British accent. "What? A new body to stay?" Richard says curiously. "I am finding a new body to stay, and it is you!" the dark power said and turns into its dragon form.

"AAAAH! A MONSTER!" Richard says in true fear. However, the dragon was too fast and it quickly goes in Richard's body. Richard tries to stop the bewildering dark power inside him, but it has immensely control his body.

Dark aura spread in Elmore, indicating that the dark power really roamed—again, now it manage to find a new owner, Richard Watterson.

**This is actually just the prologue, when Richard was possessed by the bewildering returned dark power. It will start grow immensely at chapters to chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Power Problems

**Rising from the graves would make the dark power could survive again, now it is in Richard's body. The dark power will hide everytime Richard is happy, but when he was in hatred, it will start growing immensely.**

**So what is the outcome? Well, it is the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2- Dark Power Problems**

At that morning, Richard was happy, and because the dark power was afraid of light, it hides. But problems starts when he was insulted multiple times by Mr. Robinson.

"Hahah, why you don't get a job, you lazy rabbit!" he taunted Richard many times. "I am not lazy, you puppet!" Richard starts berating on Mr. Robinson. "You are lazy, you know!" Gaylord continues taunting him until...

**In Richard's mind**

"Hahah, lazy rabbit!" Gaylord says. "No, I am not!" Richard replied angrily. "You never get a job, until you get that stupid title 'the laziest person in the town!" Mr. Robinson laughs.

"AAAAGH, stop it! No, nooo!" Richard was finally enraged, and like Tsubasa, his eyes turns red and dark aura can be seen at the back of him. "Wow, the lazy rabbit has become crazy!" Gaylord says although he was actually afraid.

"You gonna pay, Gaylord Robinson!" Richard says in anger, throwing various thing at the afraid puppet.

"Someone, another Watterson or what, hellllp!" Gaylord says in panic, he is extremely afraid at the possessed Richard. "This is your punishment for taunting me, Gaylord Robinson!" an angry Richard chases him with immense speed.

"What are you doing, Richard?! Stop it!" someone called. It is Nicole Watterson, Richard's wife. Richard quickly gains control over his dark side, and he was knocked unconscious.

Gumball are watching his father while he reads Cartoon Network Daily. He reads that the dark power of L-Drago that has overwhelm Tsubasa Otori has escaped from its graveyard to look for a new owner. Gumball tries to tell himself that it is wrong, but he quickly forgets it. He also looks at Tsubasa's phone number in order to exorcise it out.

"It seems Dad has been overwhelmed by that power, and if it has spread over his body, I will just call this guy for help." Gumball thinks seriously. "What happened, Gumball?" Darwin suddenly appeared.

"You look, Darwin. Dad has been overwhelmed by a power that is seemingly very dangerous to him." Gumball said. He pointed to Tsubasa's phone number, as he said seriously, "Now we must investigate further about the power, before it happens again." Gumball said.

Then, Darwin suddenly gets an idea. "What about we just see the episode that where Tsubasa was overwhelmed by the dark power, and we ask Mr. Dad to watch it together!" Darwin said.

"Good idea, Darwin. Now we must download it in order to remind Dad!" Gumball said.

They headed straight to the computer. They look at the videos where Tsubasa rages and destroys the stadium, even crushing his teammate Yu. "Wow, that's a really painful ones." Gumball said. "It was terrible! The dark power may have grown immensely in Mr. Dad's body..." Darwin said.

"The dragon inside Dad's body will come out and destroy the city..." Gumball said. "We must call this guy in order to avoid the nightmare of horror!" Darwin pointed to Tsubasa's picture.

**So, will they ever stop the dark power from destroying the town of Elmore?**


	3. Chapter 3 The Investigation Begins

**After Gumball and Darwin discovers more about their father is having a problem with the dark power, they will do anything to exorcise it out of Richard. However, the information needs to be investigated anymore.**

**Chapter 3- The Investigation begins**

Gumball and Darwin starts following their father anywhere to investigate the dark power. "Gumball, we haven't got any information yet. Why don't we just give up?" Darwin said. "No! Dad can't be overwhelmed by the dark power!" Gumball said.

Gumball and Darwin has some clues that their father is joining a sumo fight in Elmore. "I am sure that the dark power is going to rise here." Gumball said. They start following their father anywhere.

They are cramped between the audiences. They watch that their father is facing Sal Left Thumb, who is considered to be tougher than Richard. The two starts fighting, until Richard was backed at the corner. The dark power starts rising in his body, as Richard's rage and anger.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU, THIS IS THE PUNISHMENT FOR BACKING ME TO THE CORNER!" Richard was enraged, as the dark power rages inside him, his eyes turns red and he lets out a dark aura, and kicked Sal Left Thumb back, and multiply punches him on the face. However, Richard uses his energy too much until he moves back to the corner, and when he was just about to counter-attack, he was smacked on the face by Sal Left Thumb.

Richard lost the match, as he lean on the ring. He was very exhausted, as Gumball and Darwin watches in pity. "Mr. Dad is really overwhelmed! He must be very poor." Darwin said sadly. "Yes, this is a very strong evidence. Let's get movin', Darwin!" Gumball said while holding a video camera.

Then, after the sumo game, Richard goes home with Gumball and Darwin following him at the back. Then, Richard meets Gaylord, who again insulted him. "Hello, unemployed rabbit! How was your sumo match? Did you lost? Of course yes! You are overweight!" Gaylord insulted Richard, again. Richard is flared with anger now, as the dark power again rises in his body.

"I TELL YOU, I AM NOT A LAZY RABBIT!" Richard again was enraged as the dark dragon start to reform in his body. The dark dragon rises through Elmore, as Richard was enraged at Gaylord insulting him.

Lightnings and thunders appears. The Dark Dragon swirls around Elmore, and the insulted Watterson rages in the city.

"We got an extremely strong evidence now! We now only can stop Dad if we call this guy!" Gumball said. "But Mr. Dad is going to wreak havoc, we must stop him first!" Darwin said.

"Dad, stop it, Dad!" Gumball said. The dark power has not mastered Richard's body yet, so it immediately stops and Richard was worn out from the dark power. "Gumball, Darwin? What are you doing in here?" Richard asks in confusion.

"Dad, we are interested in following you everyday." Gumball grinned nervously. "Okay, let's go home!" Richard says.

"Now whe have an extremely strong evidence, we must call that Tsubasa guy now!" Gumball said.

**So they got the evidence, now they've got to call Tsubasa!**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Tsubasa

**So, Gumball and Darwin has got a strong evidence. They will call Tsubasa for this!**

**Chapter 4- Meeting Tsubasa**

At home, Gumball and Darwin calls Tsubasa. "Hello, Tsubasa Otori is here." The sound says. "Tsubasa, we must to tell you that our dad, Richard Watterson, have the dark power inside his body. Can we ask for your help?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, just tell me your street number and house." Tsubasa said. "Wattersons' house, 1026." Gumball said. "Thanks. I will come in flash." Tsubasa said. Then after the call, Tsubasa arrives in there just in a second. "Thanks for coming. Now the problem is, our dad has the dark power inside." Gumball handed the video camera.

Tsubasa read the video camera. "Wow, this is really happening." He said. "Now, can you help us cure our dad, Tsubasa?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, I would." Tsubasa answered. "Hurray!" Gumball and Darwin exclaimed.

**Sorry, this chapter was so short.**


End file.
